The Return
by Secret Agent A
Summary: Batgirl was not the first sidekick. Dick Grayson was not Bruce Wayne's first adopted child. Jason Todd has been dead for three years. His only friend was Barbara Gordon. Now there's a new guy in town who goes by the Red Hood. He's slaughtering the criminals of Gotham and he's using Robin as a target for revenge. Father!Bruce LittleBro!Dick BigBro!Jay Depressed!Babs. R
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Three years ago_

_On his knees, sitting in the center of a warehouse was a black haired boy wearing a black bodysuit with a red star engraved on his chest, both hands were handcuffed behind his back, and the lenses of his mask were ripped out, revealing his emerald green eyes. He groaned in pain as he tried to sit up and glare at the madman in front of him._

_***WHACK***_

_A crowbar was whacked across his face, causing him to fall on his side. He coughed while trying to catch his breath._

"_Wow, that looked like it really hurt."_

_The teen didn't bother to look up at the Joker's sadistic smile as he was suddenly hit over and over again. he grunted as the beatings finally stopped._

"_Whoa, now hang on. That looked like it hurt a lot more." The Joker declared. "Let's try and clear this up, okay pumpkin? What hurts more? A?"_

_***WHACK***_

"_Or B?"_

_***WHACK***_

"_Forehand?"_

_***WHACK***_

"_Or backhand?"_

_***WHACK***_

_***WHACK***_

_The maniacal laughter filled the ears of the Batman's first ever sidekick, Night Shadow. Across the room, tied to the wall and a gag in her mouth was Batgirl, Batman's second sidekick. Batgirl opened her eyes and blinked to get rid of the blurriness in her tired orbs. The sound of metal hitting flesh immediately woke her up. When she saw her best friend on the floor with the Joker standing over him with a crowbar in hand, she tried to call out to him but the gag only made her give muffled cries. Night Shadow looked up at his captor and Batgirl watched in fear as Joker leaned down and whispered to the first Boy Wonder. Batgirl watched as Night Shadow spit his blood in Joker's face and the madman grabbed the boy by his hair and slammed his face into the ground._

"_Now that was rude." Joker scolded, taking out a handkerchief to wipe the blood from his face. "The Bat had some manners."_

_Night Shadow looked up at the Joker as blood dripped from his mouth once more._

"_I suppose I'm going to have to teach you a lesson so you can follow his footsteps." Joker said before thinking. "Nah, I'm just going to keep beating you with this crowbar."_

_Batgirl watched in horror as the sadistic clown stepped his foot on Night Shadow's back and raised the crowbar. She closed her eyes, not wanting to watch what was about to happen right in front of her as Joker's laughter filled the warehouse once again._

"_Okay kiddies, I got to go. It's been fun though right?" Joker smirked, looking at the broken and bloody boy on the floor and the tied up girl that was glaring at him from across the room. "Well, maybe a smidge more fun for me, I'm just guessing since you two are being awful quiet."_

"_Anyway," Joker said, fixing his coat. "Be a good boy and a good girl, finish your homework and be in bed by nine…and hey! Please tell the 'Big Man' I said…hello."_

_The Joker then left along with the sound of his laughter echoing through the warehouse. Night Shadow then opened his eyes and groaned in pain. He turned to lay on his back and brought his legs up and over his top half to get himself into a crouching position. When his cuffed hands were behind his feet, he slowly slipped them behind his cuffed hands. He tried to stand up and a wave of dizziness washed over him. After taking a step forward he fell back to the ground face first. He looked at Batgirl who was having trouble trying to wiggle out of the ropes that had her arms bound to the wall. He started dragging his body towards her, wincing and groaning at the slight movement. Once he was there, he removed the gag from Batgirl's mouth and was immediately bombarded with questions._

"_Night Shadow, are you okay? Is anything broken? Should I call an ambulance?"_

"_Can't…talk…leaving n-now…" Night Shadow finished removing the ropes and Batgirl swung his arm around her shoulders and held onto his hand while the other wrapped around his waist. Just then, Night Shadow's mask fell off, revealing the face of Jason Todd. He gave shaky breaths as Batgirl helped him get to the door._

"_Don't worry, Jason. We're going to be okay." Batgirl muttered, gently helping her friend sit against the wall. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. _

"_Locked." Jason sighed, expectedly. Batgirl then sat next to Jason and started rubbing his back in a pattern. Maybe if he focused on the pattern he'll start to feel less pain. Jason relaxed after a minute and sent the girl a tired smile._

"_Thanks Babs." _

_***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* Beep***_

_Batgirl gasped and Jason turned to see a timer bomb that was ready to go off. Both their expressions changed from shock to tired (or in Batgirl's case, worried). Batgirl held onto Jason as the timer got closer to zero. Jason removed Batgirl's cowl to reveal the face of Barbara Gordon. Her red hair was still in a tight ponytail and her brown doe-like eyes were full of fear. _

"_Jay…"_

"_Babs…"_

_Batman jumped off the Batcycle and sprinted towards the building, mentally kicking himself for not finding out about the trap. He was halfway there when the building suddenly exploded, wood and fire flew everywhere. It took two minutes for Batman to hear something from one of his sidekicks. It took him a second to realize it was the sound of a girl crying. Batgirl! He sprinted to where Batgirl's cries where coming from. He soon caught a glimpse of red hair a few feet away. _

"_Batgirl!" He called after the fifteen year old ginger. Batgirl's cowl was off and she was holding something black and red in her arms._

"_Batgirl, what happened?" Batman demanded when he noticed that it was Night Shadow's cape that Batgirl was holding. _

"_He's gone!" Batgirl wailed. "Jason…he…he's…"_

_Batgirl couldn't get the words out of her mouth and Batman removed the cape._

"_No." He whispered, pain evident in his voice. Batgirl continued weeping as the Dark Knight took the fallen Night Shadow in his arms. Jason Todd's face still held peacefulness, even in death. His eyelids covered his emerald eyes that will never open again to see the daylight._

"_Jason…" Batman whispered, closing his eyes and allowing tears to fall freely from his face. Batgirl was shaking uncontrollably now and she let out a heartbreaking wail. She still held onto Night Shadow's cape in a death grip as if it would disappear if she let go of it. Something had been taken from their lives. An ally, a friend, a partner, and a son. Son of Bruce Wayne and dearest friend to Barbara Gordon. Now Jason was gone and the two bats have fallen into a black hole and a wound had been formed in their chests. A wound that no one could heal. _


	2. The Meeting

Mob Boss Meeting

"The hell you say…you didn't set this up?"

"I thought it was you east side losers. You already rolled over the Black Mask and figured you were going to ask us in."

"Rolled over? The mask wiped out six of my crew in a month. Six! Some of my best people."

The hell with this! I'm gone. If you brain donors want to hang around-"

"Sit down, Freddie." A voice came from above. The dealers looked up to see a figure in the shadows on the upper-level. "It's my meeting."

"it's him!"

"Batman?"

"We didn't do nothing."

The figure then walked out of the shadows. He was wearing a red helmet and a biker outfit. In his hand was a gun. An AK-47. "Well, we all know that's a lie."

"Who the hell are you?" One of the dealers asked as everyone pulled out a pistol.

"Smoke him!" Another shouted. Before anyone could shoot, the man in the red helmet fired at them, sending rapid bullets hit the table and the people jumped down, covering their heads.

"I said, sit down!" The man shouted once he stopped shooting.

"You want to die? There's easier ways to kill yourself!" The dealer that the man called 'Freddie' shouted up at him.

"Yeah, like yelling at the guy who's carrying the AK-47." The man then held the gun up and leaned against the railing. "Listen up, you drug peddling scumbags. I will be running the drug trade from now on. You will go on business as usual and kick up forty percent to me. That's a much sweeter deal than what Black Mask sent to you. In return, you will have protection from both Black Mask and Batman. But you will stay away from kids and school yards. No dealing to children, got it? If you do…you're dead."

"Okay, crazy man. This is all really generous but why the hell should we listen to you?" Another dealer asked. The man tossed a duffle bag on the table and when the dealers looked inside their curious looks turned into horror at the sights.

"Those are the heads of all your lieutenants. That took me two hours. You wanna see what I can get done in a whole evening?" The man then held up the AK-47 at the dealers again. "Make no mistakes! I'm not asking you to kick in with me! I'm telling you."

Bullets were suddenly flying again and the dealers ducked to protect themselves. By the time the shooting stopped, the dealers look up to see the man in the red helmet was no longer there. Two of the men looked at each other.

"Forty percent works for me."

(Gotham Clock Tower)

"WHOOHOO!"

Batman watched as his sidekick, Robin, flew past him with his jet pack strapped on. They were on the rooftops of Gotham's clock tower. Sometimes Batman patrolled even when he wasn't really aware of any danger. Even though he kept his face emotionless he was smiling on the inside as he watched his adopted son.

"Batman, watch this!" Robin called, preparing to do a trick. Suddenly, out of nowhere a blur zoomed past Robin that would've knocked him out of the sky if he didn't have his jet pack on.

"Whoa, what was that?" He asked, looking in the direction the blur had vanished. Batman knew it was not something he had seen before. He couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen.


	3. The First Chase

The First Chase

The Red Hood smirked as the missile zoomed past Batman and his new partner. A ghostly laugh was heard behind him and he just chuckled.

"I hope you realize that cackle of yours doesn't affect me the way it does to others." He said. Just then a cloaked figure jumped down and walked over to stand next to the young man.

"I understand that." The figure answered in a feminine voice. "I just like doing it for my own amusement."

Red Hood turned back to where Batman was standing only he was no longer there. He heard his female companion curse next to him and saw the Bat jet flying towards the building he was standing.

"Well Reaper, looks like a nice night for a drive." He said, casually. Reaper responded with that ghostly cackle of hers before running by Red Hood's side. The jumped down the fire escape, barely touching any of the stairs, and jumped in front of an alleyway entrance. They raced towards a blue car with two people in it.

"What're-"The man was cut off when Red Hood grabbed him by his throat and tossed him out of the vehicle. Reaper did the same with the man in the passenger side and they both got in.

"I got to say," Reaper smirked underneath her black hood. "I love it when you drive."

Batman chased the two figures from the Bat jet and watched as they ran off the room and stole a car. The car swerved through the traffic, not ever bothering to hesitate when it crashed into a few other cars. Batman chased the car through a tunnel and the chase had stopped at an old warehouse. Batman broke through the glass on the roof and landed on top of a balcony. He scanned the room but found no sign of any live beings inside. It was like the figures just vanished into thin air.

"YO Bats!"

Batman whipped around to see the two figures up on a higher balcony above him. It had been the female in the cloak who had spoken. The male with the red helmet had a gun pointed at him.

"I remember you're first failure, Batman." The male spoke. "But that failure wasn't your last."

The cloaked female let out a ghostly cackle that sent shivers down Batman's spine but he kept his face motionless. The male in the red helmet then shot a grappling gun up and wrapped his other arm around the girl in the cloak.

"Be careful, Bats!" The cloaked girl shouted before she and her male partner swung out of the building.

(The Batcave)

"How'd the chase go?" Batgirl asked once Batman and Robin walked out of the Batmobile.

"When did you get here?" Robin asked as Batman walked over to the computer. Batgirl ignored the Boy Wonder's question and plugged something into the computer. Then a picture of the Red Hood appeared on the screen.

"I got this photo from a security camera near the station. They said this guy's been making some serious moves." Batgirl said.

"The Red Hood." Batman said.

"He's not all that's running around." Batgirl added, typing away. Then a picture a cloaked figure appeared on the screen. "This picture was taken by my dad when he was chasing Red Hood. He's calling this one Reaper."

"So what are these guys exactly up to?" Robin asked. Batman looked at him then at the screen.

"I don't know but I have a hunch that they're working together and I'll find out what for." He said, putting his cowl down. "Barbara, you should get home. Dick, you have school tomorrow so go rest up."

"Contact me if you need to." Batgirl said before heading off on her Bat cycle.

"Don't work too hard."

Bruce looked longingly at the picture of the Reaper before zooming in to look more closely. When he got close enough he could see some red hair whipping in the wind out of the hood.

(Red Hood's hideout)

The Red Hood jumped onto the fire escape outside the window of his apartment with Reaper on his back. They got in and Reaper laughed. Not her ghostly laugh but a normal girl's laugh.

"Epic night, Dog!" She exclaimed collapsing on the couch. "Can't wait to see what happens tomorrow."

"Just don't get your panties in a twist, Jess." Red Hood then removed his helmet to reveal the face of Jason Todd. Reaper pursed her lips and removed her hood to reveal red hair and pretty blue eyes. Jessica Kesey.

"No promises, Jay."


	4. Kidnapping

Kidnapping

Red Hood watched as Richard Grayson walked out of Gotham Academy and waited near the gates to be picked up. _Poor kid isn't even aware._

"Hey Red, get the hell over here!" Reaper shouted from across the other building.

"Jeez Reaper, you don't have to scream in my ear!" Red Hood hissed into his communicator. Reaper only gave her ghostly cackle in reply. When the school grounds seemed to clear up, Reaper grappled over to the roof of the school and signaled to her partner. Red Hood smirked beneath his helmet and held up a signal as well. Reaper swung a grapple over to the gate and slid down the rope. She kneeled down to hide behind where the boy was standing. She slowly approached from behind before clapping her hand over his mouth and nose and wrapped her arm around him in a death grip. She kneeled down again as he started struggling and tried to get some air into his lungs. She removed a syringe from inside her sleeve and stuck the needle into his flesh. It wasn't long before the child went limp and Reaper removed her hand so the boy could breathe again. She took Richard in one arm while the other was used to grapple onto the building where Red Hood had been standing.

(8 Hours Later)

Bruce Wayne typed frantically on the computer in the Bat cave while his butler watched, anxiously. Alfred had gone to pick Dick up but there was no sign of the boy. Bruce had searched where his son could have been but hadn't even found a trace. Suddenly, Batgirl entered the cave on her Bat cycle and hurried over to Batman.

"Bruce, I think I know who has Dick." She said, showing him a piece of paper. Bruce took the paper and what he read made him feel sick.

_I see you brought in a little replacement, Bruce. If you want this one dead too then I will do the job for you unless you listen to me carefully. You will get a phone call around midnight and the number is unregistered so it won't help you with anything. You will answer it and listen to every word. Fail to do so and you precious little bird will pay the price, Batman. If you are late then I will feed him to the Joker himself and cut him open before blowing his brains out. You'd better hurry if you don't want him to drown in his own blood. I look forward you our little reunion._

_-Red Hood_

Bruce dropped the paper in shock. The Red Hood knew who he was and who Robin was. Suddenly, the screen on the Bat computer went blank before showing the face of the Reaper, Red Hood's supposed partner.

"Feeling sentimental?" Came Reaper's ghostly feminine voice. The three members in the cave went stiff.

"Reaper." Batman growled.

"You were expecting maybe RH?" She suddenly released her ghostly cackle.

"Where's Robin?" Batman demanded.

"Sorry B-man, but you're going to need to wait for your midnight call." Reaper said. "And by the way, if you think little Birdy Boy is hurt then don't fret because he isn't but that just might change very soon."

"I swear if you even lay a hair on him-"

"Blah, blah, blah! Always trying to be Mr. Hero…Hmmm, I'm getting bored now so why don't you just wait for the call? See you later, Brucie!" Reaper said his name in a sing-song voice before ending the transmission. Batman slammed his fist down on the computer board and looked at the time. 11:30. He had twenty minutes before the call.

"How the heck did they find out who you are?" Batgirl asked in disbelief.

(Gotham Pier, 13th Warehouse)

Dick woke up to the sound of gunfire. His eyes snapped open and right in front of him stood a guy in a biker uniform and a red helmet. Red Hood.

"Relax kid, Reaper's just killing pigeons outside." He said. "But that's going to be you if Daddy Bats doesn't arrive."

Dick's eyes widened. He suddenly felt anxious when he remembered being abducted in his civilian form and that meant only one thing.

"How-"He started but Red Hood cut him off.

"How do I know that old Brucie's the Batman?" He asked. "Don't fret kid, you'll find out."

Reaper walked in and tossed an AK-47 to Red Hood who caught it easily.

"Oh good, the kid's awake." She said, smirking beneath her hood. "What did I miss?"

"What do you want with me?" Dick asked, nervously as Reaper pulled out a Rapier that was strapped to her hip. Reaper just put the tip of her blade to his throat and hushed him.

Red Hood left the room but stopped at the doorway before doing so.

"Keep your eyes open at all times, Reaper." Red Hood warned before leaving.

Batgirl watched as Batman began typing frantically to find a lead to where Dick could've been taken.

"Sir?"

Batman turned to see Alfred with an anxious expression on his face.

"What is it, Alfred?" Bruce demanded. Alfred held up Bruce's cellphone.

"He called."

Bruce immediately took the phone and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" He answered, trying not to show any sign of fear in his voice.

"_Hello Bruce." _Red Hood greeted in a shaky voice. _"Long time no see?"_

"Where's Robin?" Bruce demanded.

"_Don't worry about your precious little birdy. He's safe for now." _Red Hood said, calmly. _"Just trace this call and you will get your first lead. Once you get to that location I will call you by your speaker and give you more from there. You better hurry before this little bird gets his wings clipped."_

Red Hood then ended the call and Batman started typing away on the computer. After a few minutes he stood up and faced Barbara and Alfred.

"I have a lead."


	5. The Memory

The Memory

Batman and Batgirl landed on the roof of a warehouse and searched the area for any henchmen.

"You sure we're at the right place?" Batgirl asked, clearly expecting henchmen or cameras around the area but was clearly confused to see nothing. Batman nodded and his earpiece went off.

"Speak." Batman demanded. He could almost feel Red Hood smirking on the other end.

"_I see you've made it to the warehouse." _Red Hood spoke on the other line. _"That will be the place you find the next clue. Good luck, Bruce."_

Red Hood seemed to now be giving out some little game instructions. Batman gritted his teeth at how smug this crime lord spoke.

"Split up." Batman said to Batgirl who nodded in his direction. Barbara was already off the roof before Batman could give another order. She took out her flashlight and started searching the area. A glimpse of something on the wall of the warehouse made her stop in her tracks. On the wall was a drawing of a heart with writing in its center.

**You are our shadow**

**Always have our backs**

**And you will forever be my best friend**

Batgirl stared at the wall, forgetting about the mission at the moment. The one who designed this was her. Deep inside, she no longer felt like Batgirl. She was Barbara Gordon.

_*Flashback*_

_Fifteen year old Barbara Gordon watched as her best friend started spraying the warehouse walls with spray paint. She giggled as Jason Todd smirked at her from beneath his black hood. _

"_Told you that your first time rebelling would be a blast." The green eyed boy said, tossing a can of spray paint to her._

"_I can't believe rebelling can be so much fun." She said, spraying blue paint on the walls, trying to make words._

_**The bean bag department was here!**_

_Jason smirked at Barbara's work before taking a can of black paint to create his own little message._

_**The commissioner's kid was here!**_

_Barbara turned to what Jason was doing and she dropped her can of paint._

"_JASON!" She shouted. Jason stuck his tong out and blew raspberries at her before running off. Barbara chased her immature and idiotic friend around the alley until she finally managed to tackle Jason to the ground._

"_Are you trying to get me in trouble?" Barbara asked in annoyance but deep inside she felt like laughing. Jason just laughed up at her expression before rolling over so that he was now on top of her. _

"_Jason!" Barbara whined, struggling beneath him. Barbara may have been strong but Jason was way stronger. Jason just laughed once again._

"_Sorry but it's not my fault I'm tougher than you, Barbie." Jason smirked when he said Barbara's most hated nickname._

"_Don't call me Barbie." She snapped, still struggling beneath Jason's grip._

"_Oh sorry, Barbie." Jason muttered in her ear. "Would you rather have me call you Babs?"_

"_Shut up, Jay-Jay." Barbara shot back._

"_Don't call me Jay-Jay!" Jason warned. Barbara smirked._

"_Sorry Jay-Jay." _

_Instead of a reply Jason grabbed a can of paint and sprayed Barbara's face. Barbara squealed at the sudden feeling of a substance being sprayed on her face. Barbara managed to push Jason off of her when he doubled over in a fit of laughter. She smirked deviously before grabbing a can of green paint before yanking Jason's hood off and started spraying his hair._

"_HEY!" Jason shouted, lashing around and sprayed Barbara with more paint. Soon the two teens were having a paint fight and were laughing nonstop until they ran out of paint. Tired and covered in different colors of paint, Barbara sat down next to Jason on the sidewalk of the parking lot and looked at each other. Jason allowed Barbara to lay her head on his shoulder and he walked her home about a few minutes later._


End file.
